Over the Rainbow
by Luckysee12
Summary: Reader Insert. The Italian twins want you as their madre! But wouldn't you have to marry Antonio first?  SpainxReaderxChibi!Italian Twins


"(Name)! (Name)!" The two little boys cheered when you walked in the door. They clung to your skirts, smiling and giggling. You were asked by Antonio to help him look after Lovino and Feliciano while Feliciano visited, and you couldn't say no. You loved your little Italians, and matter-of-fact, you liked Antonio too. But he had no idea of your crush on him.

Your attention was grabbed when Lovino started his usual ritual. "Besame! Besame!" He chanted, asking you to kiss him. You never did, just smiled and said something along the lines of 'Maybe another day' or 'When you're older'. It had become your usual greeting. You lifted Lovino up and held him in your arms, and tickled him lightly. "Very well then!" You said and gave him a loving peck on the forehead.

Lovino went red. He didn't expect you to actually do it! "Me too!" Feli piped up. You picked him up with your other arm, now both of them filled, and kissed him on the forehead too. "I love you two so much!" You laughed and squeezed them. "I wish I was your mother!" You twirled around with them, all of you giggling.

"Could you be our Madre, (Name)?" Feli asked looking at you adorably. "Please (Name)?" Lovino asked too. "Oh, alright!" You said and set them on the couch. "But, wouldn't you have to marry Antonio to be our Madre?" Lovino pointed out, making you blush. "Well, we'll have to ask him!" Feli said, taking Lovino by the hand and pulling him off the couch, and tried to run off to where ever Antonio was at the moment. You were able to block them and scoop them up again. "Now, now, none of that." You said, still blushing. They pouted and suddenly shouted. "Antonio! (Name) is asking for you to marry her!" They yelled.

"Lovino! Feli!" You said, shocked. "I never said that!" Antonio poked his head out from one of the doors. "What a strange marriage proposal (Name)." He said, smiling. "Bu-But I-I didn't! Feli! Lovino!" The boys sheepishly looked up at you. "B-But we just wanted you to be our Madre." They said at the same time.

Their little golden brown eyes formed tears at the corners. "Boys…" You said as you picked them up again, burying their crying faces in the crook of your neck. "Just because I'm not marrying Antonio doesn't mean I can't be your mother." You said softly.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Once in a lullaby ii ii iii

Somewhere over the rainbow

Blue birds fly

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh

Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i iiii

Someday I'll wish upon a star,

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me

Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high

And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?"

You sang to comfort them. They fell asleep on you. "Well done, chica." Antonio said as he made his way over to you. "Want me to take them?" He offered. You shook your head. "No thanks. I like where they are." You said, rocking back and forth. "True to my word, I will be their Madre." You peeked at Antonio impishly "Married to you or not."

Antonio shook his head, chuckling. "Well, would you mind taking the first step and date me?" You smiled. "I don't know." You teased him, walking down the hallway. You nudged the boys' bedroom door open with your foot. "I guess it's worth a shot." You said before you shut the door with your hip.

In about fifteen minutes, Antonio went to check up on you, as you hadn't left the twins' bedroom. He quietly opened the door and looked in. You were asleep in the twins' bed, cuddling both to you, your (hair color) hair draped over the bed. You were on your side, facing the two boys curled up against you.

Antonio opened the door more, and went in. He very gently kissed Feli and Lovino on the forehead and leaned down to kiss you on the cheek. Antonio got in on the side your back has turned to, and slid his arms around you, nuzzling in against you. You mumbled something in your sleep then leaned back into Antonio, his head just above yours, making you snuggle into the curve of his neck. Antonio kissed the top of your head and closed his eyes, his face buried in your hair.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true _

**Where to find the song (remove the spaces) http:/www. Youtube .com/ watch?v=V1bFr2SWP1I&feature=artist**

**I do not own the song, you, or Hetalia. Santa can't read my letters apparently…**


End file.
